


Son of Stars

by SolitaryPeak



Series: Oropherion's line [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brother Feels, Caring Thranduil, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Family, Family Feels, First Age, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Shyness, Silmarils, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolitaryPeak/pseuds/SolitaryPeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond never understood how he came to end up with Maglor and Maedhros, but he never expected the truth to change his life forever or to have him travel all over the map in search of home. Will Elrond learn to trust his new family, or will he never move on from his shadowed past? Can be read as standalone or as part of my series- Oropherion's Line. No Copyright infringement intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Brother's Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by! This story can be read alone, read as the first or last in my series, Oropherion's Line, or you can skip this story entirely and start the series at Struggles of a new King. It's up to you :) It follows mostly Elrond through his childhood into adulthood, and later involves Thranduil a bit. You don't have to read the Silmarillion to understand it, I'm going to give a brief explanation at the beginning of each of what is going on. Again, no copyright infringement intended. I got all my elvish from my own limited knowledge or from arwen-undomiel.com. If you have questions or if I messed something up, let me know :) Please let me know what you think!
> 
> The remaining sons of Feanor attacked the Havens of Sirion in search of a silmaril that was in their mother, Elwing's, possesion when Elrond and his twin Elros were very young. Their mother got away with the Silmaril and Maglor and Maedhros, the only surviving feanorians after the attack, found Elrond and Elros and took them, thus raising them.

FA 544

Elrond enjoyed his brother's company, but as of late he had been enjoying his solitude. He sat high in a tree with a book, his hair blow gently in front of his face. He swiped it away behind his ear subconsciously. Every few minutes he checked the ground for Maglor or any of his servants and saw none. This book was a book of history from Nargothrond that was left for Maglor by his brother Celegorm a long time ago, but Maglor hid it and Elrond never understood why. Elrond loved all literature, and it was rare that he got to read about history instead of hearing stories from Maglor of Maedhros or Maedhros' servant, Cedreth. So when he found the book in a pile meant for burning, he couldn't resist. Maedhros wasn't around, he was on his way back from some military responsibility and was due back any day.

He saw Elros and threw a stick down at him. He looked up, "how did you get so high?" he called.

"Practice!"

"Can I come up?" Elrond nodded and climbed down a few branches for his brother to meet him. He pressed himself against the tree so Elros could fit, and his brother heaved himself onto the branch. There was little room, so Elros was pressed against him and crushed him against the tree. "What are you reading so that you must hide?" he asked.

"A history book, that is all. But Maglor threw it in the kindling pile, so I wanted to read it."

Elros smirked, "I thought I was the rebellious one."

"I am not rebelling, I am merely curious," Elrond smirked back.

"Well let me know what it says, it will be nice to know something without having to ask."

Elrond saw Maglor approach in the corner of his eye and stuffed the book in his shirt.

"What are you two doing?" he called.

"Just enjoying the warm weather, Adar," Elros called, being the better liar of the two.

"Come on down, it is time for dinner and Maedhros is home."

They both climbed down and ran back to the house. Maedhros was outside and was speaking to Cedreth. Cedreth was around simply to do what Maedhros could not. He did his hair, fastened his cloak, tied his shoes and helped him with whatever he could not do with one hand. He hated the idea of needing Cedreth, but Maglor could not be with him all the time, and he would not ask any members of his team to help with something like braiding his hair. When Maedhros was home, however, Maglor did these things.

He turned and smiled gently, "you two have grown."

Elros launched himself into Maedhros' arms, and Maedhros lifted him and spun around. "Yes you have grown!" he laughed and turned to Elrond who hugged him gently. He turned and pulled a book from his bag and handed it to Elrond, and a small training bow to Elros. They both smiled and thanked him, and followed him inside.

Elrond and Elros were far closer to Maglor than to Maedhros, this they all knew. Maedhros was kind to them and cared for them, but he did not feel like a parent as Maglor did. He was simply not around as much and did not possess the fatherly love Maglor did. He was diplomatic and had little time for small boys. But they did not resent him for it, they simply respected it and enjoyed him when he was around.

Maglor turned in early after helping Maedhros, who sat in front of the fire and wrote a letter. Elrond walked in, and he put the quill down, moving the paper. "How is that book? I did not recall you owning that one."

"I do not, thank you for thinking of me. Where was it you went?" he asked.

"To meet with someone about a surprise," he winked.

Elrond was unsure as to whether he was serious or simply did not want to tell him, but smirked all the same. He was in a pleasant mood and was not as stressed as he usually was. "I am going to bed, do you need anything before I do?"

"No, thank you, Elrond. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Once Elrond woke, he went downstairs. It was a bright morning, and the air smelled of dew that clung to the trees from the previous night. Elros was already off with Maedhros, so Elrond sat at the breakfast table with Maglor. He was reading a scroll that looked very official, but he couldn't read it from across the table. Maglor smiled up at him and rolled the scroll.

"Good morning," he said with a smile and grabbed some toast.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can."

"You have told me much of middle earth and Valinor, but not of you."

Maglor looked up, his eyes unreadable. "What of me?"

"What is, your family like?" he asked quietly.

Maglor's face softened, "My father is dead, he died many years ago. I was the second eldest of seven boys, Maedhros is eldest."

"Seven?" Elrond smiled.

"Yes. They are all dead now but Maedhros and I. All of my cousins and family are dead as well- save my nephew and one of my cousins."

"So we are not related?" he asked quietly.

Maglor sighed, "No. But I believe you suspected that."

Elrond nodded, "You will not tell me how this came to be?"

"It is not time. Soon." He said, his faced pained. "I love you, very, very much. Can you not take solace in that for a time?"

Elrond nodded, "I love you too."

He spent the day with Maglor, helping with chores and tending to the horses. Once he was finished he sat in the armchair by the fire and read the book Maedhros got him. A few hours later Maedhros entered, wiping his boots on the carpet. His wavy red hair covered his face and he wiped it away and pulled his cloak off. His hair was always a mess when he was home. He hated to ask Maglor for help, and Maglor sometimes tired of offering to tie it back or braid it for him. Their servant came and took his cloak, and he sat at the table with Maglor.

"Elros is out speaking with the Edain," Maedhros said. Elrond resisted rolling his eyes. Elros was fascinated by them, and always spent far too much time with them when they came to trade. Maedhros took a glass of orange juice from the servant and thanked her, and turned to Maglor. "Ma carina nás?" (is it done?)

"Na." (No.) He said quietly. Elrond hated when they spoke in quenya, but he was used to it.

"Selman mana. Lume mana?" (For what reason? How long?) Maedhros asked impatiently.

"A week or so," Maglor said and stood, a sadness in his eyes. "Maedhros- Van." (I won't do it.)

"We have to!" he shouted in return, and Maglor started up the stairs, "Á tulë sinomë!" (come here!) he roared, and Maglor slammed the door upstairs. Maedhros glanced at Elrond, and his face softened. He looked fearful, and his heartstrings pulled. "It is alright."

"Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine. Work on your studies for a bit, then you may go to the healers." Elrond nodded, and Maedhros hurried up the stairs, two at a time. He knocked on Maglor's door and pushed it open before he could respond.

"That defeats the purpose of knocking."

Maedhros sat in his desk chair and stared at him, "why must you do this?"

Maglor raked his hand through his hair, "how can you feel nothing?" he asked in quenya, still worried the boys might hear them.

"I do not feel nothing. I care for them as well, but it is that care that has lead me to reason. We cannot keep them any longer. The oath stirs, as does a war. Can you bring yourself to drag them with us? They have much to do with their lives. I personally do not wish for them to see me in that manner."

Maglor sobbed, and immediately held them back. "What are we?"

Maedhros rose, and pulled him into his arms. "You have done well by them, and they have grown to be strong because of you. Now it will be tested, but they will be honorable and great one day."

"They will resent us, especially when they find out-"

"Of course they will. But as they grow wiser, and I believe with time they will forgive us."

Maglor nodded, and Maedhros wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Come. Let us go find Elros."

Maglor sighed, and followed Maedhros down stairs. Elrond looked up, alarmed. He could hear Maglor crying, and it scared him far worse than he led them to believe. He had never seen Maglor cry. He had seen Maedhros cry once before, after one of his nightmares, but never Maglor. Maedhros ignored him, and Maglor had little evidence of crying on his face, just reddened eyes. They went outside, and left Elrond alone to his thoughts and fears. With shaking hands, he continued his book.


	2. Goodbyes Are Not Always Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond has a feeling that changes are looming in his future, and does not even begin to imagine what changes await him around the corner.

FA 522

Elrond spent the night awake, plagued by worries and a looming sense of loss and panic. He felt as if something were amiss in their little family, like they were about to be separated. It was odd, but every time Elrond got such feelings they came true in one way or another. and he looked at Elros frequently through the night to make sure he was still there. He got very little rest and woke irritable and worried about the future for the first time in his life. He didn't speak to Maglor that morning, and Maedhros and Elros were gone from before he woke up until he was almost ready for bed. Maedhros pulled off his cloak with a sigh and jerked his head toward the stairs to Maglor.

He rose, and the two went upstairs, and Elros sat down with Elrond. He looked guilty, and Elrond was afraid.

"Elrond, I have something I wish to speak to you about," He said quietly.

"Is this why you've been off with Maedhros all day?"

Elros nodded, and would not meet Elrond's eyes, "I- I have taken up an apprenticeship with the Edain. I leave tomorrow with them."

Tears filled Elrond's eyes, "what?"

"Maedhros and Maglor said I could when I asked about it, I wish to be a leader one day. I cannot do that here. You can come with me, we can learn together, Elrond, we can explore, see the wide open plains and kingdoms like we always imagined we would."

"No, I cannot. I do not wish to be with the Edain, I am an elf, and so are you," Elrond wiped his tears angrily. "How can you leave me?"

He took his hands, tears in his own eyes, "I am not leaving you. We are simply parting for a time. You can become an apprentice for a healer. We will be together again."

"You cannot know that. You are going off with strange men to strange lands, who knows when I will see you again."

"I will not leave you forever. I am simply an apprentice under their chief for a time. I will be back soon."

Elrond did not sleep at all that night and decided to get up before the sun. He was tired of lying in bed pretending to be alright because he was the furthest emotion from alright. He went downstairs, and Maglor was down there, sitting in a chair with a glass of wine. He saw him and smiled sadly, and beckoned him over. Elrond approached him with soft feet to keep the floor from creaking, and Maglor sighed, "you cannot sleep?"

"No," Elrond said quietly.

"Nor can I. We will miss him, will we not?" Maglor asked and Elrond nodded. "I was upset when I parted from my brothers for the first time, but now you see Maedhros and I part, and I miss him, but I know we will reunite again. You and Elros will not be parted forever."

"I am afraid," Elrond sniffed as tears filled his eyes once again at the mere mention of Elros leaving. Maglor pulled him onto his lap and draped the blanket that sat on the back of the chair around them. He cradled him like he did when he was small and stroked his cheek with his thumb. He kissed his forehead and began to sing. His voice compared to no other, and his gentle, deep voice caressed every note and tone. It was one of Elrond's favorites as a young child, and he curled against Maglor in silent desperation. He held him tighter, and soon Elrond fell asleep to the gentle embrace of Maglor's voice.

"Ada," Elrond mumbled.

"Yes?" Maglor said quietly.

He opened his eyes, his fingers curled around Maglor's shirt. "Where is Elros?"

"Getting dressed" Elrond sat up, dread settled in his stomach as his mind cleared. "I suggest you do too, we are leaving as well."

"Where are we going?" he asked nervously.

"We are going to the Falas, to see Ereinion Gil-Galad. We have business there," He said quietly, not meeting his eyes. He smiled sadly.

Elrond nodded, sobs heaving in his chest. He couldn't handle so much change.

Elrond was fragile, an incredibly nervous child. Maglor was worried but swallowed his guilt, something he'd learned to do early on. No one could get close to them, not with the oath and the curse looming over them.

Elros came down the stairs dressed in his travelling robes, tears in his eyes. Maedhros came down after him and glanced at Maglor. They would never see him again. This they both know. Maglor's breath caught in his chest, and He brushed past Elrond.

"You look so grown up," he said as he approached him.

"I do not think I can go," he cried, and Maglor shook his head.

"You will do wonderfully, do not be afraid," He said and Elros nodded and attempted to look brave.

Maedhros handed him a sheathed sword, and Elros' eyes lit up. "it is for you, my kin forged it, and now it is yours. Take good care of it, it has done great deeds in battle."

Elros choked on the sobs he was trying to hold back, "thank you."

He embraced Maedhros, and then a teary Maglor, before embracing Elrond. It was a rib crushing hug, and both were crying without regard for anything or anyone around them. "Write to me, do not forget me," Elros cried desperately, his hand on the back of Elrond's head with fingers curled around his hair.

"I will, I love you."

"I love you too." Elros whispered, and pulled away and walked out the door.

Elrond stared at it before he turned and wiped his face. Maglor was holding back for Elrond, but he himself felt like curling up and crying for an hour. He heard the horses gallop from the camp, and Maglor embraced Elrond.

"Come, get dressed."

Elrond nodded and ran up the stairs, and cried while he packed. Their room was strangely empty without Elros' things in it. His brother had left him his favorite stuffed rabbit from when they were little, and his bow, as he had two. Elrond had given him his dagger and a book of Sindarin legends. He was packed quickly, and he came downstairs to Maglor and Maedhros dressed and ready.

"It is just us three?"

"Yes," Maedhros said, and he followed them out to the courtyard. The servants had the horses ready, and they greeted them, mounted, and were off.

In the open, Maedhros could not hide. He hated his disabilities, his weaknesses, and he had always hidden them from the twins as much as possible. He tried to hide them from his brothers, but they all spent too much time in his presence to not know. He was heavily plagued by nightmares, and things in the environment that reminded him of his time in Angband would throw him into turmoil. He did not want to scare Elrond, and frankly, he was embarrassed. He was a warrior, a son of Feanor- and couldn't pull on his own clothes.

He would sleep in his clothes, and change in the morning. Taking things off was fine, getting them on was the challenge.

Maedhros woke in the morning, somehow unplagued by nightmares. He rarely went a whole night without waking in fear. Elrond was already dressed and eating something, and Maglor was stringing him a bow. the forest was alive with songbirds, and the sun was peaking above the trees and burning off the low lying fog.

"I was just about to wake you," Maglor said, focused on the bow.

Maedhros sat up, and ran his hand through his tangled hair. He stood and stretched, and looked at his bag, and at Maglor. No, he could do it. He pulled his shirt over his head, and tossed it on the ground. He untied the tie on his pants, and stepped out of them, and then his undershirt. He pulled his undershirt on with ease, and that is where it stopped. He pulled his tunic on, but could not tie it. He pulled his pants up with difficulty and could not tie those either, and glanced back at Maglor. He wasn't paying attention, but Elrond was, and looked away hastily when his eyes met his. Maedhros blushed, and sighed.

"Maglor," he said quietly, and Maglor looked up.

"Oh. Sorry, Russ." He said, and walked over to him. He tied his tunic and his pants, and helped him into his boots. He tied his wrist guards on, and looked up into his face, "I cannot braid your hair unless you sit down."

Maedhros smirked, and sat on the blanket. Maglor knelt behind him, and began braiding his hair gently away from his face. Elrond spun around to face them, a small smile on his face.

"Maglor, you are by far the best braider of all of us."

Maglor laughed, "thank you. Elros cannot braid?"

"No not at all," he laughed.

Maedhros smiled at him, "Elros is not gentle."

"No not at all!" Elrond laughed. He was happy to be with his family still. Maybe his feelings were wrong for once.

"Elrond." Maglor said gently, his expression somber.

"Yes?" He asked with the same quiet tone. His smile faded.

"You know that we love you, and Elros, right?"

Maedhros looked sharply at Maglor, then back at Elrond. "Yes."

"You will always remember that, right?"

"Yes, Ada," he said with a nod, and Maglor smiled sadly.

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think!


	3. Sirion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond and the Feanorians finally arrive in Sirion, but Sirion has more surprises waiting for Elrond than he expected.

FA 544

They rode three more uneventful days before their final night. The next morning they would be riding into the mouths of Sirion. Elrond was nervous; it was the first time he had ever left home. Maglor and Maedhros were, too. Maedhros did not know how welcome they would be, even though Ereinion promised their safety.

He had a nightmare that night. Not one that woke him with little discomfort, It was a terrible, disorienting, sanity shredding nightmare. He woke up screaming and didn't recognize where he was. His shirt was soaked in sweat and his hair stuck to his face and hair. Maglor dropped next to him and he cried out in fear. Maglor took his sweaty face in his hands. "It's alright, it's Maglor, you are safe."

He stared at him, tears falling from his eyes, "Maglor?"

"Yes. You're alright." Maedhros obsessively stroked where his right hand once was, as white hot pain shot through it. He rolled over and vomited, Maglor held his hair from his face, and then embraced him, "it's ok." He whispered over and over, as Maedhros shook in his arms. Elrond watched on nervously. He felt bad for Maedhros. He didn't deserve to suffer.

Maedhros did not go back to sleep, but Maglor did shortly after he got Maedhros to calm down. Elrond did not go back to sleep either. His looming anxiety was strengthening, and he couldn't swallow his fear. It was demanding his attention. He lay in silence, watching Maedhros stare into the starry sky and listening to his ragged breaths. Maedhros rose with the sun, and Elrond watched him try to change. "Would you like me to help?" He asked quietly.

Maedhros flinched, "I did not know you were awake."

"That's ok. Do you want my help? I don't mind."

"Ok," He said quietly. Elrond tied his shirt and wrist guards, then his boots. "I am- I'm sorry. That you must live with such scars," Elrond said sincerely. Maedhros touched his arm self-consciously. "Not those scars."

Maedhros knew he meant the memories, and put his hand on his head with a sigh, "I deserve them."

Elrond turned his head in confusion, "you do not deserve anything but happiness."

The one simple statement shocked Maedhros, and he glanced back at his baby brother. "I fear we are beyond happiness. But let us not speak of such depressing things now."

Elrond nodded, and Maglor stirred and sat up. He gave a loaded look to Maedhros and sighed, "Let's get going."

Maglor was a mess the entire ride in. He could not pretend Elrond was not his favorite, his baby. He could not bear to part with him. He knew deep within himself that once the twins were gone, he and Maedhros would truly fall to their doom. They were their last hold on empathy and love. They rode into the center of the small city, and they were surprised with the number of guards that awaited their arrival. The street was lined with them, but the rest of the city was like a ghost town. Elrond was afraid, and he held on tighter to Maglor. They walked to the largest building in the center of the city and entered slowly. Inside there was no one, but they were with a half dozen guards that were glaring at them. There was a tall, young Elf in the center of the room with several more guards behind him. His eyes were guarded, but he seemed welcoming. He was far younger than Maedhros cared to remember, and his heart twinged at how much he looked like Fingon.

"Welcome, I have not seen you both in quite some time," he said stiffly. Maglor knew he was being kind because of the love between his father, Fingon, and Maedhros. This is the child?" He said quietly, and Maglor nodded.

Elrond was suddenly afraid. Who was he? "Hello, my name is Ereinion," he said to Elrond.

Elrond nodded and stepped behind Maglor. "He is shy," Maglor said quietly. "You say he has kin here?"

"Yes, his aunt and uncle are here," he said and turned to one of the guards, "retrieve Earien and Luin."

The guard nodded and left, "my family?" Elrond whispered to Maglor.

"Yes, your family." Maglor smiled tearfully.

"Kinslayer," One of the guards suddenly said quietly, then shouted, "murderer!"

"Dismissed," Ereinion barked, and the guard was escorted out by two others. "I am sorry," He said to the Feanorians halfheartedly. Elrond glanced at Maedhros, and he wouldn't meet his gaze. He looked upset. Kinslayer? A woman and a young elfling around Elrond's age entered. Elrond hid behind Maglor. She was beautiful and had a kind look to her face. The boy looked afraid and stared at Maedhros. "Elrond, this is your great-aunt Earien and your great-uncle Luin."

Elrond peeked from behind Maglor. Earien smiled gently, and he stepped out from behind Maglor, "Hello."

"Elrond, could you join your Uncle outside for a moment. I must speak with Ereinion and Earien," Maglor asked in a tired tone.

He nodded hesitantly and followed the boy outside the room.

Maglor put his hands over his face, and Earien stood next to Ereinion, "I am sorry. He has become quite important to us," Maedhros said.

"I understand. You made the right decision, bringing him here. He will live with Earien until he is ready to have his own life," Ereinion said, his expression hardened now that the child was gone.

Maglor and Maedhros nodded, and Maglor let a few tears fall. "I will take very good care of him. Do not worry," Earien added.

Maglor nodded sadly, "he is quite shy, but he is very kind and bright. You may have to work with his fearfulness, he is afraid of his own shadow and needs much comfort. But he is a gifted child."

Earien smiled, "he sounds like he will be great. I am raising my brother as well, they will grow together. However, I was expecting two of them."

"The other, Elros, went with kin on their other side, the Edain. He has wanted to since he was small."

"Let him back in," Ereinion said.

Earien left the room, and Elrond reentered. It was time to do what Maglor and even Maedhros had been dreading, "Elrond, Maedhros and I, we must go."

His eyes widened, "what about me?"

"You must stay here, with your kin," Maedhros said quietly.

Elrond shook his head and tears filled his eyes. "I am sorry for whatever I have done-"

Maglor knelt down and took his hands in his, "you have done nothing wrong. You are a marvelous elfling, and you will grow to be great one day. These are wonderful people, and they will teach you. You can do whatever you wish to do with your life here. Earien is very kind, and she is your family. I am a criminal, ion nin. We have slaughtered many, and I fear my days of crime are not over. I hope one day you can forgive me, but I will understand if you cannot. Regardless, I will always love you, and I will think of you always."

Elrond sobbed and grabbed Maglor's wrists, "please! Take me too! I will stay out of the way!"

"I cannot. I wish I could, but I cannot. Be good," he said, tears flowing down his own cheeks. He stood and turned to Maedhros.

Maedhros embraced him, "goodbye, this is for you," he whispered and handed Elrond a small ornate box of gold ans sapphires. He opened it to a golden brooch of swirling knots. They turned and walked away, and Elrond threw the box in their direction, and it clattered and slid across the floor.

"I hate you! I always knew you were evil at heart! You were no father of mine!" Maglor froze, and then continued when Maedhros placed his hand on his back. Only Ereinion was there, and Elrond promptly pulled himself together, "I am sorry. That was unlike me."

"I should hope so," Ereinion said gently. "You are here as a favor, Earien was very gracious to take you in when I asked her if she wanted you. If not you would be in the barracks with the many other orphans. She is already raising one elfling that is not hers, she is good to take in another."

"Yes, my Lord," Elrond said quietly and wiped his cheeks.

"Now, did the sons of Feanor teach you to fight?"

Elrond nodded, "yes, all of the time."

"Very good. I will let you get settled, and then we shall speak of what shall become of you in a week or so. How does that sound?"

"Good. Thank you, my Lord."

Ereinion smiled kindly, and put his hand on his shoulder. "Do not be afraid of anyone here. I wish to see you succeed."

Elrond nodded, and glanced at the box on the floor before walking away with Ereinion.

They arrived at Earien's moments later. She lived very close to the city, and in a small comfortable cottage that sat on the edge of a small cliff overlooking the ocean. Ereinion knocked on the door and Elrond gazed out at the waves. Something in his heart sang and ached, and he watched the sea birds fly over his head and cry to one another. A gentle breeze blew his hair from his face and the smell of the ocean called for him. He wanted to go to it... The door suddenly opened for Ereinion and his guards, and she smiled gently at Elrond.

"I must be going. Let me know if you need anything," Ereinion said and winked at Elrond.

"Thank you," she said to Ereinion. She then welcomed Elrond into the house. A few servants bustled about, but the home itself was gorgeous and comfortable in size. Her furnishings were intricate and carefully made, and looked nothing of Maglor and Maedhros' furniture. "Are you hungry?"

Despite Elrond's shock he was hungry, and nodded. He sat awkwardly at the table while she prepared him some tea and a sandwich, and put it down in front of him. She poured herself a cup, and sat across from him. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," she said, and sipped her tea. "Now, tell me about yourself."

He sipped his tea, "well, my name is Elrond," he said, and hesitated. There was nothing for him to say that would interest her, "um-"

"What do you like to do?" She offered.

"I like to read, and study," he smiled, "I brought a few books with me."

"I love to read," she said, "and I would love to see your books later on after dinner, and I will show you mine, would you like that?"

He nodded with a smile, "very much so. At home I only had Maglor's library-" he said and stopped. There was no at home, no Maglor. His smiled faded.

"We shall build you your own library for you to cherish, like I have."

"You have a library?"

"Yes, one book at a time. As you will," she smiled gently. "What do you hope to be when you grow older?"

He stared at her. Maedhros tried to get him out of trying to be a healer, he said he must be a warrior. "I wish to be a healer," he said quietly.

Her smile grew, "you will think I am lying when I tell you my profession."

He smiled and sat up, "you are a healer?"

"Yes, for many years now."

"Oh, can you teach me? Please?"

"Of course." He finished his sandwich, and looked questionably at her. "Now, when you are done eating, put your plate and cup in the sink."

He nodded, and did as she said. "Thank you for the sandwich."

"You're welcome. Now would you like to walk around, unpack? You can rest. I have no work to do today so whatever you want to do we shall do."

"Could we stay here? I do not wish to leave just yet," he said quietly.

"Sure. Tolo ar nin. I'll show you your room." (Come with me).

"Ok," he said nervously.

"Would you like your own room, or would you like to stay with Luin?"

He flushed, "I do not know."

She opened the door down the hall, "You can have your own room and if you decide you would like to stay with Luin instead you certainly can."

He nodded, and his eyes went wide at the sight of the room. It was large and had a high ceiling. There was an empty bookshelf and a desk in the corner against the stained glass window. His bed was quite large, and had a set of silk sheets on it, "Elo." (Wow.)

"Is it to your liking?"

"Oh, yes." He walked in and put his small backpack on the bed. She turned to leave, and he stopped her. "Could you stay? If you do not mind."

She nodded, and sat on the end of his bed. He dumped his bag out. Two pairs of leggings, three shirts and two undershirts. He also had Elros' rabbit, bow, and the three books that Maedhros had given him. She put her hand out to the rabbit, "may I?"

He nodded, and she took it gently, smoothing its ear down. "He is yours?"

"My brother's. I am still surprised he gave it to me, it was quite special to him."

She placed it on the bed, "I imagine it is because you are special to him."

He smiled at her, and tried not to cry. He would not act like a baby here. As Ereinion said, she was good to take him in and he would not be a hindrance to her by acting like a child. "Thank you, for having me."

"We are kin," she smiled. "Now. Do you know how we are related?"

He shook his head.

"Your mother's mother was my sister. Her name was Nimloth."

"How does that leave me with Maglor and Maedhros?"

She sighed, "are you sure you wish to know?" He nodded and sat down next to her. "The sons of Feanor swore an Oath to retrieve their father's jewels, the silmarils, under any circumstances. Nimloth married an elf named Dior Eluchil, and became Queen of Doriath for a very short time, and they had one of the silmarils. She had your mother and two twin boys. The sons of Feanor came and put Doriath in ruins, and the twins were chased into the forest, never to be seen again, and the King and my sister were killed along with many others. Your mother lived and had the silmaril, and her and I came to the havens. She married an elf named Earendil, your Adar. She had you and Elros, and the sons of Feanor again came and destroyed the havens in search of the silmaril. Rumor says your mother leapt into the ocean with the silmaril and was turned into a sea bird and joined your father on his ship far from shore. Maedhros and Maglor then took pity on you and kept you as their own. Everyone had searched for days for you two, but of course you were long gone."

Elrond wiped tears from his eyes, "that is where they are going now? Maglor and Maedhros? After the Silmarils?"

"Yes. I am sorry," she said gently.

"Why do my parents not return?"

"I do not know, perhaps they made it to Valinor," she said gently, "that is what I think."

Elrond smiled through his tears, and she smiled in return. "You are with family now, and that is what matters. Why don't you rest some, I must go retrieve some greens for supper."

He shook his head, and she stopped him, "listen. I will be right back. You are not here alone, Luin and my lady in waiting are here. I will be back before you know it. You are safe."

He nodded, his eyes fearful, and she rose and walked from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm updating quickly because although I have a lot of time on my hands now, after next week I'm going to be scarce for a few weeks due to starting a new job and starting school. Here's where it ties into the rest of the series if you're reading it as part of my series. Let me know what you think! Feel free to tell me if I have any inaccuracies, I'm doing my best! :)


	4. Family and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond begins to adjust to his new life and family.

FA 544

He fell asleep soon after and was woken by a knock on the door. It opened slowly, and he met the eyes of his young Uncle.

"Dinner is ready if you are hungry."

Elrond rose and followed him downstairs. Earien sat at the table with two other settings. He was nervous and felt as if he were walking on glass with them. He had to make sure they would keep him like Ereinion said. Her servants soon brought out the food, and he waited for his Aunt and Uncle to begin eating before he lifted his silverware with heavy hands. The food was far better than anything he had eaten at home and he sat timidly next to Luin as he ate it.

"Are Oropher and Thranduil not coming?" Luin asked.

"Not tonight," Earien said.

"Why not?"

"Because I think we can all use a quiet night," she said, and Luin nodded, understanding what she meant.

Elrond was intimidated by Luin. He was a little taller than him but a lot more athletic in build. He looked just like Earien with dark, wavy hair and dark eyes. Luin told Earien of his day. Ereinion had made a school for the elflings to go to together so they could get to know one another and to build comradery.

"How do you like Ereinion?" Luin asked Elrond.

"He is very nice. He seems young," Elrond said, turning red.

"He is, he is only just over one hundred. He was sixty when he inherited the throne. Sixty!" Luin said.

Elrond glanced at Earien, the throne? He didn't seem like a King, but others were calling him Lord and he did have guards- She winked at him and he smiled and put a carrot in his mouth. It began to rain outside, thunder made itself know by the rattling of the windows. Luin's wide eyes flew to his sister's, and all Elrond could think of was Maglor and Maedhros out there in the rain.

"Relax, it is just a little rain," Earien said to Luin and her servant poured her a glass of wine. They put their dishes in the sink and Luin went upstairs to bed, "Would you like to see my library?" she asked Elrond.

Elrond nodded and flinched at the lightning. She rose, and he followed her down the hallway. She pushed the door open and let him in and lit a few candles. Her shelves lined the walls. She owned at least three hundred books in Elrond's opinion. Elrond ran his hand along them gently, reading the titles. "It is beautiful."

"You are welcome to it whenever you wish," she said as she leaned against the door frame. "Just make sure you put them back when you are finished."

"Thank you," Elrond said, still in awe.

"I think we should turn in, we have both had a busy day."

Elrond nodded and he followed her down the hall and up the stairs.

"If you need me for anything at all, do not be afraid to wake me. My room is right next to yours. Okay?"

He nodded again, "goodnight. Thank you for everything."

"It is my pleasure. Goodnight."

Elrond changed into one of his undershirts and crawled into his bed. The lightning and rain played in the window and cast twisted shapes on the wall. His fireplace was crackling quietly, and thunder suddenly roared overhead. His window shook and clattered against the pane. He shrunk under the covers and hid all but his eyes. He eventually drifted to sleep, but was awoken by a loud crash of thunder, and lightning flashed so bright he thought he was blind for a moment. He cried out, and the thunder released another deafening roll and crash. He couldn't stop his tears, and he allowed himself to cry since no one could see or hear him. Normally Maglor would come in and check on them and sing them back to sleep. But now he was alone in a strange place, and Maglor had abandoned him. He sobbed, the tears fell freely from his cheeks onto his pillow. The thunder crashed and he yelped a little, his cries intensifying. He did not want to wake Earien. He could not make her regret taking him in, he did not want to be in the military. The door opened, and he looked up to Earien's concerned face.

"Are you crying?" she asked gently, her face softened sadly.

He shook his head and wiped his face hastily. Thunder crashed and he flinched, crying out. She sat on the bed and pulled him into her arms, where he cried openly. He could not hide his fear any longer. She held him close and rubbed his back. "I wish to go home, I want Ada," he cried and held her nightgown in his small fist.

"Why didn't you wake me up, penneth." She said gently and pulled him up to sit in her lap. She pulled the blanket around them and cradled him against her.

"I did not wish to bother you, I do not want to be a nuisance," he cried despairingly.

"You cannot be a nuisance when you need me, do not worry about me. I am worried about you." She said quietly. "Everything is going to be ok, you will see. You are safe here with me."

"I want to go home," he cried softly. She brushed her hand over the back of his head and rubbed his arm.

"I am not Maglor, and this is not Hithlum, and nothing can replace them. But I care for you, and I will not let anything happen to you, and I hope to make this a happy home for you. Do you think that is enough for now?" she asked gently, her forehead pressed against his.

He nodded, "I am not ungrateful, I am just-"

"I know, I am not insulted. I was afraid when I lost my home and my parents too."

"You did?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. I lived in Doriath, and my parents sailed just after its ruin and left Luin and I. I had to come here by myself and start again."

"I am sorry," he said quietly.

"Don't be. If I was not here I would have never met Ereinion or become a strong healer or found you. Everything has a purpose." He nodded against her shoulder and the thunder roared and shattered the window. He screamed and she held him against her. "It's alright, just a window. Come," she said and stood with him in her arms. She carried him down the hall and into the library where there were no windows and shut the door behind them. She lit the candles on the candelabra and sat in the large armchair with him in her lap, and pulled a book off the shelf.

"Have you read this one?"

He shook his head, and she opened it with a smile, "I think you will like it."

He curled against her, and listened to her soft voice until he drifted to sleep.

He woke up in his bed, a tarp over the hole where the window was. He rose and got dressed and heard voices. He went over to the window and lifted the tarp. Earien was speaking to a few elves and spotted him when his face appeared. He jumped away from the window and he heard her musical laugh.

"Elrond! Come on down and say hello!" he heard her shout. He went outside, and looked around at the fallen branches. He self-consciously approached Earien, and she smiled at him. "Do not be shy, come." He approached her, and she put her hand on his shoulder. "Elrond, this is my friend Thranduil and his father Oropher."

"Mae l'ovannen," He said quietly. (Well met).

"Gi nathlam hí," (We welcome you here). Thranduil said with a small smile. "I hope Earien has made you comfortable."

Elrond nodded and Earien smiled at Thranduil and Oropher, "Lord Oropher has offered to make you another window."

"Le hannon, Hîr vuin." Elrond said gratefully. (Thank you, my lord.)

"You're welcome. How old are you?"

"Fifteen," he said quietly and Oropher's eyes widened slightly. "He grows at the rate of the Edain then?"

"No, he is still younger than a fifteen year old man. He seems to be in between, he grows as the Edain but his elvish blood does slow it slightly. He is about nine in the age of the Edain but well into his thirties in elvish years."

"Odd," Oropher said, and Elrond's heart sunk and he lowered his gaze.

Earien caught his change in mood. "It gives him an advantage in his training. He gets to train longer."

"Quite true. I did not mean to insult, I meant it was curious. I have never met anyone with your lineage," he said to Elrond and he smiled slightly.

"Why don't we let Oropher and Thranduil fix your window, and you and I can take the opportunity to walk around. It is a beautiful day after all."

He looked up at her uncertainly, "can we not stay here?"

"We cannot stay here forever. Besides, I have things I need to get and unless you want to stay here with Thranduil and Oropher, I'm afraid you'll have to come along."

He nodded, and she smiled at Thranduil, "thank you again, we will be back soon."

He smiled back to her, and they started down the front walk toward the gate. It was sunny and warm, the sky clear and blue. He could hear the ocean on the rocks not far from them, and they started along the road. As they got closer to the city there were more and more people, and some people looked at Elrond curiously. She got a few random things at the outdoor vendors, but she brought Elrond into a small shop and told them her name. They gave her a box, and she handed it to Elrond. "It is for you."

It was quite large, and was wrapped in blue and gold fabric with a large blue bow on the top. He carried it back to the house, and Earien was carrying another box wrapped in green and silver for Luin. When they got back, Elrond put his box on his bed and stared at it. He'd never gotten such a gift. He usually got one or two books on occasion, but never a gift as grand as this. Earien knocked on the door, and Luin was behind her with his box.

"Want to open them together?" he asked.

Elrond smiled and nodded, and Luin came in,"you open yours first."

Luin smiled and pulled the ribbon. He pulled a few new tunics, a training bow, and a new pair of boots from the box. "Your turn."

Elrond pulled the delicate ribbon, and it fell from the box. He moved the fabric, and his box was of rich mahogany. He opened it, and pulled out six new tunics and night shirts and six new pairs of leggings. He also had a pair of boots and some ties for his hair. On the bottom lay three books and a few quills. He looked up at her glowing, "thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"Thank you," Luin smiled and heard voices outside. "Earien can I go out?"

"Yes."

"Come with me!" he said to Elrond.

Elrond shook his head, "no, I am ok here."

"It will be fun, I promise."

He glanced at Earien, "go get ready, Luin."

He left the room and Earien sat on the bed. "I think it would be good for you to go outside. The elfling outside, his name is Erestor and he is about your age and he is very nice. You can always come back whenever you want."

He nodded, and she smiled. Luin returned, "are you coming?"

Elrond nodded and followed him outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think!


	5. Nothing Gold Can Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Elrond's life begins to fall into place...

FA 544

Erestor and Elrond were instant companions and grew close over the course of the week, as he did with Earien and Luin. He grew more comfortable and less shy and went out to explore with Luin often. Earien taught him lore and history; including his own family's interesting history. He loved the sea, and spent hours by the water, watching the waves and listening to their song. He began going to the healers' with Earien and became an apprentice there, and learned much about healing and what it meant to do so. He received his first letter from Elros, and they began writing each other as often as they both could spare. Elros was an apprentice under their leader and was learning much about the politics and was of Men.

It wasn't until he began mandatory training in the barracks a few months later that he found trouble. Most of the others accepted him and liked him, but one of his peers, in particular, Henion, hated him. His brother had been killed by the sons of Feanor, and his parents held a grudge against anyone who was associated with them. He resented Ereinion's favor of him, and he couldn't stand him. He called him half-blood and tripped him up often, but the trainers always noticed and punished him. One day, Elrond sparred against Henion and he sliced Elrond's arm deep. Elrond gaped at him in surprise, knowing it was in earnest, and he was sick of it.

"What have I done to make you hate me so?"

Henion seemed to consider, before his face turned red and he barked, "you are in the way. No one thinks of you as one of us! You're a half-blood, an abomination. You've caused nothing but problems since you got here. My parents say the Elves of Sirion pity Earien for having you, a pet of the Feanorians. Most will not speak to her anymore. No one wanted you so she took you out of pity. Even Luin has had trouble simply from knowing you. Now they can't get rid of you."

Elrond's chest heaved, but he would not cry here. He glared at Henion, and couldn't come up with anything to say. He turned, and their instructor was standing there. He had heard it all. "Henion." He said sternly, and his face turned white.

Elrond and Henion sat side by side in the instructor's office. Elrond couldn't stop thinking of what he had said. Was it really pity? Was Earien really being hurt by his presence? Luin? An abomination? Did everyone think that way? Did he truly not belong anywhere? He held his tears back, and he heard steps enter the room. It was Henion's parents and Earien. They sat on either side of the elflings, and their instructor read aloud everything Henion had said. His parents look horrified, but Earien's expression was unreadable. Elrond held back his tears and stared at something on the wall.

"This is grounds for expulsion." The instructor said to Henion's parents.

"What made you say those things?" His parents demanded.

"His presence sickens me. How can you scold me? You said those things yourselves," he said angrily.

His parents looked horrified and glanced at Earien. "What do you think, my lady?" The instructor asked.

"I personally do not think such an angry child should be allowed anywhere near others. If he must work alongside the Edain, will he tear their arms open? Shame them for their heritage? He is far too ignorant and hot-headed to be taken seriously. However, it seems to be hereditary." She said coolly, and Henion's father shot her a glare.

"And you?" He asked Henion's parents.

"I am disgusted. I admit, we did have a private conversation regarding the child, however, we did not realize he was eavesdropping. But honestly, where can the child go? His skills cannot be as sharp as an Elf's, he will be injured. When did we begin pitying Feanorians?"

"I will not send Elrond to a school with this child," Earien said sharply. "Ereinion will be delighted to hear Elrond left the training program because of the disgusting child of parents who cannot control their mouths or their minds."

"I will decide by Wednesday. You are both dismissed."

Earien took Elrond's hand and they left hastily. She didn't say anything on the walk home, and she sat him down in the kitchen to stitch his arm. He was afraid all they said was true, but he was afraid to speak. Was she angry because they were right? She poured some alcohol on a cloth and dabbed it on his arm. He gasped, and she threaded the needle. He'd never had stitches before and was scared. She looked at him a moment and put the needle in the fire.

"Will it hurt?" He asked quietly.

She stared beyond him a moment then looked at him sadly. "A little. But I will go quickly and after we can have dessert?" He tried to smile, but it died on his lips.

"I'm sorry, I am just upset." She said and took the needle from the fire. She made sure it was cool and threaded it. "Ready?" He looked at the wound, and she turned his head away with her hand. She pushed it through quickly but gently. He cried out and tried to move away. "I know, it's ok, sit still I'll be done in a moment." She said. He squeezed her arm, crying out. "I know penneth, I know. I'm sorry." She cut the thread. "All done. That's all."

He nodded and took a deep breath, and flung his arms around her neck. She embraced him, sighing and rubbing his back gently. "Listen to me." She said, her hands on either side of his face. "What they said, it is not true. You are here because we are family and I want you here, and I always will. You have brought me great joy, Luin as well. I even miss you when you are at school." She smiled gently.

"I am not in the way?" He asked gently.

"No. No, no. You are great. I like having you here," she offered gently.

"I like being here too," he smiled gently. "But he said no one likes you anymore-"

"That is not true. But I do not care for anyone else's opinion anyway. I care for my family."

"Do people really think I am in the way?"

"No, they are alone in their hatred of you. They are ignorant and afraid of the wrong things. Most love you, for they loved your parents and grandparents. Dior Eluchil, your great grandfather, was half mortal. He was greatly loved and admired and was one of the most beautiful elves to ever live. There is nothing wrong with you. However there will always be mean people, and you must do your best to ignore them. You are as great as you wish to be."Elrond nodded and she smiled. They got a bowl of berries and went outside. The sun was setting, and they sat on the ground before the ocean and watched it. The sky was painted with purples and oranges, and the waves lapped against their feet. He looked over at her. Her face was calm, and the wind blew her hair and light dress behind her.

"I love the ocean so," she said quietly and looked over at him, before putting a strawberry in her mouth.

"I do as well. I had never seen it before I can here."

"I hope to always live near the ocean."

"Me too."

Henion was dismissed from training and Elrond progressed swiftly over the next few months. Ereinion took him under his wing and Elrond soon began to study under him on days he was not at the healers'. He and Elros exchanged letters frequently. He grew into a deadly opponent, a great healer, and a fantastic problem solver over the eight months he lived with Earien. They grew closer than any had expected, and he shared everything with her. His life was finally falling into place, until one day he heard commotion down the hall from Earien's library. It was Lord Oropher.

Earien turned to Elrond as he approached them. "Get dressed, Ereinion wants you." She had a look on her face that made Elrond's stomach drop. For the first time since Elrond arrived there, Earien looked afraid.

Elrond hurried and got dressed, and followed Oropher to the throne room. Ereinion was standing in the far corner in front of his throne, dressed in deep blue and gold, his cape leading down the stairs. In the room stood Thranduil and Erestor as well as some of Gil Galad's staff. A tall man stood by the door, and Elrond took a step back at the sight of him. He was nearly ten feet tall, taller than Maedhros. He wearing glimmering golden armor that was inlaid with many jewels. He wore a long tapered cape of gold as well, and from under his armor a collar of snow white feathers crept up his neck. He had white hair and bright orange eyes. His features were angular and stern, and he looked ready for war.

"Where are the Edain?" He asked, his voice deep and commanding.

"They are on their way, your Grace," Ereinion said.

A small group of men entered, and the first person Elrond saw was Elros. He looked older, more stressed. He seemed to be exhausted. when he spotted Elrond a large smile spread across his face. He contained it, and turned to the person next to him. Elrond was surprised to see him, he didn't write him that he was coming. The leaders spoke, and decided to follow the tall Maia, Eonwe, and the Vanyarin elves into battle. Except for Oropher. He and his people would be departing into the east over the mountains. "Everyone else, women, children, and those unable to fight will depart into the east as well. Beleriand is to empty."

They all bowed and nodded, and Elrond took Ereinion's arm as he walked away. "Your majesty, what does this mean, I-"

"You are special, Elrond. I wish for you to depart with Earien and Luin. Go with the Sindar."

"My Lord-"

"You are far too young. If you were older I would be honored by having you follow me into battle. But this is not an average battle."

"What of the healers?" Oropher asked. "Will you require your remaining healers?"

Ereinion looked at Elrond, his face softening. "I would like Earien and Geldahon if they will agree to it. I force no one."

Oropher did not react, he simply glanced at Elrond, "what of him?"

Ereinion stared at him. "I will think of something."

Elrond's heart was pounding. Earien would go but he would not? What if something happened to her? Where would he go, who would he travel with?

Elros grabbed his arm, breaking his stupor, and pulled him into an embrace. "I have missed you so."

"And I you, you have gotten so old," Elrond laughed.

"As have you. Are you not fighting?"

"Ereinion says I must not," Elrond said, "come and meet Earien and Luin. We shall talk there."

Elrond led him out to the cottage by the sea, and Elros could not contain his smile. "I have missed you so, brother." He said again.

"And I you, I never stop speaking about you. Earien and Luin will be so happy to meet you."

"You like them?"

"They are so kind, Elros, like no one else," he said with a smile, which faded quickly after. Why must things change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! My chapter title is from a Robert Frost poem :)


	6. To Leave and Never Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond and his family prepare to leave Beleriand, for good.

FA 544

Earien was reading in her chair by the water, and Elrond called out to her, "Earien! Look!"

She rose and turned, and a smile spread across her face.

They approached her, and she laughed, "you did not tell me Elros was coming. It is very nice to finally meet you." She smiled.

"Thank you, and I as well. Elrond speaks much of you," Elros said happily.

"My Lady!" Elrond spun around and Lord Oropher and Thranduil were coming toward them.

"Elrond why don't you bring Elros inside for something to eat, I must speak with Lord Oropher alone a moment. I am sorry."

"I need to speak to you about that-" Elrond hurried and she cut him off with a nod.

"Later on, hello," she said to Oropher, and Elrond led Elros inside where Luin was writing something.

"Luin, this is my brother Elros."

He looked up and smiled, "Hello, I am Luin, Earien's brother."

"It is strange to meet an Uncle so close to my own age," Elros smiled.

"I agree. What is Oropher talking about?" He asked, looking out the window.

"He-"

But he was cut off by Thranduil's rage, "you cannot go!" he shouted, and Elrond's blood pounded in his ears. Was she going?

"Elrond, I must return to my people, but I will come back later and let you speak to Earien about whatever is going on," Elros said apologetically.

"Please don't leave," Elrond said quickly.

"I'll be back in a few hours. They will be worried about me."

Elrond nodded and watched him leave before he waited for Earien to come in. Luin's head popped up and Earien stared at Elrond.

"Are you going?" Elrond asked.

"Where are you going?" Luin asked fearfully.

"Ereinion wants me to go with them into battle as a healer," She said gently.

"What? What about me? Us?" Luin cried.

"Oropher and Thranduil have offered to let you two go with them- if I choose to go."

"No," Luin said, and tears filled his eyes. "You cannot leave me, too."

She sighed, and leaned against the counter, "I do not know what I will do."

"How can you even be considering it?" Luin cried.

"Because they need me, Luin." She groaned, and looked at Elrond, "you've been quiet. You said you wished to speak to me about it."

Elrond shrugged, frozen in place. His mind was numb, "it is not my place."

"You do not care what happens to us," Luin sobbed, and she pulled him toward her and into her arms.

"You know that is not true. I love you both very much, that is why I am having difficulty so in choosing. Ereinion has been very good to us and you know that, and I would be ungrateful if I decline to serve him when there are only four healers in all of Sirion right now." Elrond wanted to say something, but he was afraid. He was here as a favor, and did not want to act selfishly. "What do you think, Elrond?" she asked again, Luin in her arms.

"I- it is not my place." He said again, wringing his hands.

"It is your place, you are a member of this family as much as Luin or I," she said.

"I-I- I do not want you to go," he whispered. "I do not know how many more hands I can handle being passed to. I-" his voice broke, and Luin turned to look at him through his own tears, "I do not want to lose you."

She put her hand out to him and he took it. She pulled him toward her and she put her arm around him. "You are never going to lose me. I will always be here, for both of you. Nothing can take me away from you, I promise. Now, tomorrow I have to see Ereinion about my decision. I have not made it yet, but I promise you what you have told me today with most certainly be in the front of my mind as I decide. Either way we have to pack and get ready to leave today, so let's get to it," she said and pulled them both against her. They both embraced her and she went upstairs.

She helped Luin pack first, and once they were finished she knocked on Elrond's door. She entered, and he had little prepared.

"I- I do not know how much I can bring."

"Bring what you wish as long as you can carry it, we cannot bring furniture." She said quietly.

"Are you upset?" He asked quietly.

"About leaving again? Yes." She admitted. "I wanted to stay here."

"I am afraid," Elrond said, "I am always afraid, and I am tired of it."

"Right now everyone is afraid and everyone will be until this is all over."

"Even Ereinion? He does not seem afraid of anything."

"Especially Ereinion. He is very young and everyone knows it. Everyone is waiting for him to make a mistake. He wants to do what is best for everyone. I know he must be very afraid."

Elrond thought on that for a moment, and nodded, "it must be scary to be king."

"I agree, I would not want to rule anyone. I need to go see him tomorrow, would you like to come?"

"Yes, please," he said quietly and she smiled. "Can I take my books?" He asked.

"Of course you can take your books."

"Are you taking yours?"

She shook her head. "Just a dozen. The rest must stay behind."

"I am sorry," he said.

"Oh, that's ok. I will collect more once we settle again."

He smiled sadly and nodded, stuffing the rest of his books in his bag. He left out clothes for the next few days and Elros' rabbit. Elros soon returned, and entered the room.

"My rabbit," he smiled. Elrond sat on the bed, and Elros next to him, "what is it?"

"Earien may go with the host of the west into battle."

"Oh," he said quietly, "I am so sorry, Elrond. I'm sure she will be alright. I'll keep an eye on her."

"You are going as well," Elrond remembered with a groan.

"The Edain do not look at me as a child like the Elves do. I am needed."

Elrond huffed, "we are young, Elros. Too young for this sort of war."

"You may be, but I am not, they need me," Elros said. Elrond didn't want to argue with him when he knew it may be years before he saw him again, so he simply nodded. "Be careful. Please."

Elros nodded sadly and threw his arms around his neck. "I will miss you so," he whispered, his voice breaking.

"And I you," Elrond responded with tears in his own voice.

"I will not say goodbye because it is not goodbye," Elros said, standing up straight and wiping his tears. "I will see you soon, brother."

Elrond nodded, wiping his own tears. He wanted to ask him to stay, to beg him not to go- but he knew he would not. Not even for Elrond. He was different now; he was a man.

Later that afternoon Erestor came over to talk to him about the chaos ensuing in the city and he and Elrond went out for a walk.

"Is your Adar going to fight?" Elrond asked, and found a tree he wanted to climb.

"Yes," Erestor said quietly. "My Nana is very upset about it."

"I do not blame her, but I am sure your Adar will be great. He is a very good fighter," Elrond said, and heaved himself onto the first branch.

"My Nana told me that Earien is going, too," Erestor said, and pulled himself into the tree after Elrond.

"I do not know. She has not decided." Elrond said quietly, and climbed faster.

"What will you and Luin do if she does go?"

Elrond watched a white bird fly from the branch above him. It flew off toward the setting sun, and he turned to look down at Erestor as he climbed up next to him. They were a half dozen branches from the top of the ancient oak, and other trees stood far below them. "She says we will go with Lord Oropher and Thranduil." He said, distracted by the swaying of the forest trees.

"It will be ok, I will be with you."

Elrond looked over at him and smiled. "Thanks. I should be heading home, Earien said to be home early," Erestor nodded and climbed down first. Elrond put his foot on the next lowest branch, and his foot slipped. His head hit the branch, spun and hit another. His hair got caught in the next, pulling it out in places. His back hit the final branch and he was airborne a long moment before he hit the ground with a thud. He screamed on impact as sharp pain radiated through his back. Erestor ran over and knelt next to him.

"Elrond! Oh, are you ok?"

"Get Earien!" He screamed, unable to move his arm. Erestor dashed away, and Elrond was relieved they were fairly close to the cottage. When he heard Earien and Thranduil he cried out, unable to move, and Earien knelt next to him.

He wasn't moving his lower body, and his head was bleeding. Elrond sobbed, exposing his bloody teeth. His stitches in his arm were torn, and blood dripped from the wound.

"By the valar, Earien, I think his back is broken." Thranduil moaned, his eyes wide.

Elrond wailed, panic rising. "Calm down, penneth." She said quietly and ran her fingers along his neck, and jaw. "Try and move your legs." Elrond moved his legs, pain screams through them. "Now your arms." He did as she said, but one wouldn't move. He moaned, tears falling down his cheeks. "His back is just fine, his shoulder is dislocated." Elrond knew what that meant and cried out. Earien took his hand and braced her foot in his armpit. Elrond looked away and she jerked his arm and it snapped into place. He shrieked and she embraced him a moment, looking at him. "It's ok, you are very lucky. Thranduil-"

He nodded, and took Elrond gently into his arms. He moaned, and before he knew it he was in his bed. Thranduil put him down gently, and Earien pulled up a chair next to him. She rolled up his pants legs and examined his deeply bruised legs. His torso was bruised, and his head was killing him. He had bruises all over his arms and a few cuts, but nothing that needed stitching except the torn stitches on his arm. "What am I going to do with you?" She said quietly as Luin brought her in a basin of water. She wrung a cloth out in it and ran it over the cuts on his face.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"I am worried about you traveling." She said.

"I'll be ok," he murmured inaudibly, letting her wash his face.

"Rest. I'll be back soon." She said and she and Thranduil exited the room.

"He's quite a handful," Elrond heard Thranduil whisper outside the door.

"He's a great kid, he's just having a hard time."

"You're too good to them." Thranduil responded, and they walked away out of earshot, Earien's tears were the only thing Elrond could hear.

The next morning Earien woke him and he insisted he was ok to see Ereinion even though his entire body screamed in pain, so they walked to the city together. Ereinion saw them right away, and Elrond was incredibly sore all over. He was nervous about Earien's decision, but was blinded by the pain in his shoulder and back. Ereinion looked like he had lost sleep and smiled tiredly at Elrond and Earien as they entered.

"I was wondering when I would see you, welcome."

"Thank you, your majesty. I wanted to speak to you about my being a healer."

"Yes, you have decided?"

"Yes. I must go east. Luin and Elrond, they need me and I cannot bring myself to abandon them both after what we have been through."

Ereinion nodded, "I understand. Thank you for considering joining us." He sighed and glanced stressfully out the window.

"Of course. You're a wonderful king, and I wish you all the luck in the world."

He smiled, "thank you. You as well. I will see you soon, Elrond."

Elrond nodded, "I look forward to it." They returned to the cottage and finished packing, and joined Oropher and the Sindar for what would be their final journey from Beleriand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading! Please review/let me know what you think.


	7. There for Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond begins his journey east.

FA 544

They walked from sun up to sun down, and Elrond was in pain every step he took. Each bruise that adorned him pulsated with each step. He tried to distract himself with the scenery, but there was not much to see. The weather grew cold and the skies dark. He couldn't help but feel it was the introduction to Beleriand's impending doom. He listened to Earien's conversation with Thranduil and Erestor's mother, Alassiel. At sunset, they finally stopped for the night, and Earien helped Elrond and Luin into their bedrolls. She looked stressed and exhausted. Elrond felt like he was partially responsible and decided to make sure he didn't add to her stress. Once he finally settled in for the night, his legs were so sore he couldn't sleep. The adults were still up and sitting by the fire, and Earien noted that he was still awake. She walked over to him and knelt next to him.

"What's the matter?" She asked gently.

"I'm sore," he said with a groan.

"do you want something to help?" She asked.

"If you don't mind." He said gently.

"I'll be right back." He nodded, and she walked over to her bag and pulled out some herbs. "Elrond, tolo a nin naur." (come near the fire) He pulled himself into a standing position and limped sorely over to the fire. She, Thranduil, Oropher, and Alassiel sat by the fire, and they all looked up as he approached. "I didn't want to make you get up, but I have to check your shoulder and your ribs, but it is too dark over there." He nodded and approached her timidly. She lifted his shirt gently, and his purple ribs were exposed.

Oropher gasped. "Man agoreg?" (What did you do?)

"I fell from a tree," Elrond said quietly.

She pushed gently on his ribs and he sucked in sharply. She put his shirt down again and threw the herbs in a cup of hot water. He took it and she walked with him back to his bedroll. He drank the cup of herbs and fell quickly asleep.

Earien woke him early the next morning and he was twice as sore as he was the previous day. He was dreading the upcoming walk, and couldn't focus or eat his breakfast. Earien was busy helping Luin, and he didn't want to tell her. There was nothing she could do anyway. He rubbed his feet and flinched when Thranduil sat next to him. "You're in a lot of pain aren't you?" Elrond nodded. "Why do you not tell Earien? She might be able to think of something to help you."

"It is my fault I fell from the tree, and she has enough to worry about. I have been a handful," Elrond said stiffly.

"You heard me say that?" Thranduil sighed, "I am sorry. I did not mean to hurt you with that, I was worried for Earien. But she cares for you, and you are not a handful. I was wrong. We both know she would want to know you are in pain, and she will help you how she can. I know you take great comfort in her."

"She cares for me," Elrond said gently. "No one has ever cared when I was afraid. I was always told to relax, suck it up. Earien does not say that. She talks to me."

"She cares for you very much. Why don't you tell her? She's coming over now."

Elrond looked up and Earien approached them, "Your Adar says we are to leave in an hour."

"Alright," Thranduil said.

"Earien," Elrond said gently.

"Yes?" she said.

"I- I don't think I can do all that walking today."

She knelt down. "What hurts?"

"Everything," he said quietly.

"What hurts the most?"

"My legs and my shoulder."

"Luin, get my bag." He nodded and walked over with her bag. She pulled it open and pulled a long roll of bandage from it. She wrapped the bandage around his midsection and then around his shoulder and forearm, and it was held against his body firmly, but comfortably. "I cannot do much about your legs. They will feel better once you rest, but we cannot rest for a while. I'll give you some herbs for pain, but that's all I can do for now." She said apologetically.

He nodded, and dread adorned his nerves. She gave him herbs to numb the pain as much as she could and he rested until Oropher had everyone walking again. Elrond walked holding Earien's hand and it helped him a little. She told him stories to keep their minds off of the time, and as time stretched on and the herbs wore off Elrond lagged and limped. Thranduil took his other hand and helped him for half an hour before Elrond was hanging onto them so much he was barely walking. Thranduil lifted him into his arms and Elrond wrapped his good arm around his neck.

He woke the next afternoon wrapped in Earien's blanket. They were in a field, surrounded by yellow flowers and clean mountain air. A breeze hummed through the grasses happily, and he heard children giggling in the distance. He sat up, and nearby Earien sat with her feet in a river with Thranduil. He stood, and his legs weren't as sore as they had been and his shoulder felt much better. He walked over to the river and Earien turned with a smile.

"You look better, come," she said patting the ground next to her. He put his feet in the water and watched Luin and Erestor splash around in the water. "Now is the time, we don't know the next time we will get time to wash up."

"I cannot swim."

"You can't swim?" Earien smiled, "now is as good a time as any,"

Luin heard and walked over with a toothy grin. "I will teach you," he said and put out his hand.

Elrond glanced at Earien for permission and she nodded, "go ahead, I'm right here."

He pulled his shirt off and his pants. He left his underclothes on like Luin and Erestor did and waded into the water. Luin walked with him out into the river and he dunked his head. The cool water felt good on his aching muscles, and when he came up Luin handed him the soap he had. He washed up and dunked his head under the water. When he surfaced, Luin splashed him. He splashed back laughing, and Erestor joined in. Luin splashed Earien and Thranduil and she giggled and stood. Thranduil laughed and backed away from the river, and Earien waded into the water after Luin.

Luin roared with laughter and tried to run away from her. He ran toward Thranduil in an attempt for protection. Thranduil grabbed him and ran into the river with him in his arms and dunked him under the water. He came up giggling, and Earien pulled Thranduil down into the water. He came up and lifted her into his arms and threw her in with a splash and a playful shriek. After a little more playing, they finished up in the water and got out in high spirits. Elrond stood near the river and waited for Earien to dig out some towels, and watched Erestor's mother dry him off. She was talking quietly with a wide smile while wiping his face with a towel. Earien noticed him watching them and her heart went out to him. She came up behind Luin and wrapped a towel around his shoulders and rubbed his shoulders. She then rubbed his head with it to dry his hair, and did the same with Elrond. Elrond smiled up at her and she embraced them both. They then changed and joined Earien, Thranduil, Oropher, and Alassiel around the fire. They had soup for dinner and Elrond was in a pleasant mood. Everyone took turns telling stories for a while as the sun set and the moon rose high above them. Soon Luin didn't feel well so Earien put him to bed and returned.

Elrond and Erestor sat together, and Erestor glanced at Earien. "She's kind of like your naneth now, isn't she?"

Elrond glanced at Earien, and she caught him and winked with a small smile. He smiled back and shrugged to Erestor, "sort of."

Erestor went to bed shortly after and all that remained were Erestor's mother, Thranduil, Earien, and Elrond. Elrond had grown tired but didn't want to go to bed. He was enjoying sitting with the adults and they didn't seem to mind his company. He sat between Earien and Thranduil and watched the fire as it danced on all of their faces. He leaned into Earien stiffly, waiting for some kind of hint that it was ok. He wasn't even aware of what she was talking about, just that she was talking to Thranduil. She put her arms around him and he relaxed and nestled against her. She stroked his hair softly, still talking to the others.

"Are you tired?" she asked quietly.

"No," he whispered.

"I think you are," she said quietly. "Come," she said and nudged him gently. He groaned and she stood and pulled him up. Perhaps leaving didn't always have to mean sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


	8. Danger Gleams

FA 544

They walked every day for the next week before stopping again for a few days to rest. It was very hard on the women and children of the Edain to keep up with the Elves, but Oropher was trying. He was attempting to get everyone to safety before all hell broke lose on Beleriand. He could feel it in his bones, this would be the war of all wars, and he didn't want these people present. Not if he could help it.

They stopped, this time deep in a forest at the very base of a mountain that scraped the sky. Elrond and Luin bathed again and Elrond lay on his bedroll, dusk upon them. He had a strange tightness in his chest. The same tightness he had just before he found out Elros was leaving. Earien and Thranduil sat nearby under a tree, talking quietly to one another. He heard a scream and quickly jumped to his feet. Earien rose to hers, and Luin whimpered next to him. All around them were silent, waiting. Suddenly orcs burst through the tree line, and chaos erupted. Elrond rushed toward Earien and Thranduil, his heart pounding. Luin was close behind him, and Thranduil had his sword in hand.

"Where is your sword?" He asked Earien, killing an approaching orc.

"I do not have it! It- I do not know where it is I just do not have it!" she cried. Elrond's panic rose at the terror in her voice. They were weaponless.

Erestor ran over, his eyes wide, "I cannot find my Nana!"

"Go, into the woods. Here," he said and handed her his bow and quiver. "I'll follow."

She attached the bow and quiver to her back with lightening speed and took Elrond and Luin's hands. Elrond grabbed Erestor's hand hey dashed into the woods, and Elrond could barely keep up. He was horrified, and the tears on Luin's cheeks said he was too. She put them behind a tree and looked behind her.

"Do not come out, no matter what," she whispered.

"Earien-" Luin whispered tearfully.

"Its ok," she whispered, and heard a snap. She drew her bow and shot several arrows in quick succession, killing three orcs. Elrond threw his arms around Luin, wishing Elros was there. He would feel so much better with a sword, but he realized so would Earien.

She shot another orc, and Thranduil came running through the woods. He handed her a sword. A few orcs ran at them, but could not get past Earien and Thranduil. They both fought with precision and with unmeasured skill, and after what felt like an eternity, Oropher ran toward them. "It is alright, they are all dead now. Some rogue group of orcs."

Earien's shoulders slumped in relief, and the boys emerged from behind the tree. Luin launched himself with a sob into Earien. He was gasping for breath, and Earien had his face in her hands, speaking quietly to him. Elrond was afraid too, but not to the degree that Luin was.

He turned to Erestor, and he looked sad, "he has been like that since Doriath. Now he is afraid Earien-"

"I understand," Elrond said quietly, and Earien beckoned Elrond over. He approached, and Luin's lip was quivering violently and he was pale.

"Are you ok?" She asked Elrond, her hand rubbed circles on Luin's back. Elrond nodded and she nodded grimly in return. "Let's go back, tomorrow will be hard."

Elrond didn't want to go to bed. He was terrified, and couldn't get his mind off of the horror in Earien's voice. Luin wasn't the only one that had experienced too much violence. But regardless of his fear he went to bed, unwilling to give Earien a hard time about it. He hadn't had a nightmare since thy had left Sirion, and this one was one of the nightmares that Maedhros used to yell and rant about until he went and slept in the loft. He woke screaming, soaked in sweat. Earien heard him but was across the camp. It was pitch black and he couldn't see anything but a distant fire. Earien dashed over and pulled him against her.

"Alright, it's ok," she whispered and rubbed his back. "you're ok."

He was still screaming, and tears poured down his face. His fingers were wrapped around the back of her dress and his mind was on high alert. She tried to detach him so she could look at him, but he held onto her. "No, please! Please don't leave me don't let them get me!"

Thranduil sprinted toward them and Earien put up her hand so he would stop. He paused and stared wide eyed.

"Elrond! It's ok no one is going to get you!" She tore him off of her and took his face in her hands, "Guren vell, it is ok! I'm here and you are safe." (sweetheart) She said and he sobbed. This was no nightmare. There was something about this dream that set it apart from others. It didn't feel like a dream. He wasn't in it, he was watching it. Thranduil watched on, making sure she didn't need him, and she touched her forehead to his. "Everything is ok." She whispered forcefully. He calmed down and gazed at Thranduil, who looked concerned.

He explained to her what happened and what he saw, and one thing made him uneasy. She looked like she wasn't surprised. He saw Maedhros and Maglor overcome by grief and land sinking into the sea. Earien listened to him until he was finished, and remained silent. She rose, and he grabbed her wrist.

"I am afraid, is there something wrong with me?" he asked tearfully.

She smiled gently and knelt down. She gathered her blanket around him and wrapped him in it and propped him against her pillow. "Nothing is wrong. Everything is ok and everything will be ok. I will be back, I promise."

"Earien-"

"Listen. I must speak with Lord Oropher for a moment, and I will come right back." He nodded, and she walked quickly toward the fire. She returned, and sat next to Elrond and wrapped herself in the blanket with him. She pulled him against her and turned her head to look at him. She stroked his cheek with her thumb. "It is as I suspected. You have the gift of foresight."

"What? So that was the future?" he asked fearfully.

"Lord Oropher has offered to speak to you about it."

Elrond shook his head, "you told him?"

"Only because he has it, too."

They walked slowly over to Oropher, who frowned at the young elf. He had tear tracks on his face, and his small face was red.

"I hear you have had some interesting dreams."

"Yes, sir." He said quietly.

"Tell me about them." So Elrond did, in as much detail as he could. Oropher listened attentively, and when he was done he was silent a moment. "It is true. You have the gift of foresight, young one."

"So the dreams, they are the future?"

"They will not always be dreams, sometimes they just spring into your mind, and they will not always be the future. They are visions of what may come to pass. As you get older you will be able to tell which are dwindling and which are growing stronger in likelihood." Elrond looked fearfully up at Earien. "You will grow used to them. For now just try to take them one at a time."

Elrond thanked Oropher and he and Earien walked back to their corner. He was scared, and still disturbed by the images he saw. Earien walked back to his bedroll with him. She tucked him in and returned to her own bedroll.

He wandered over to her soon after, his blanket wrapped around him. She looked up at him. "You're not going to be able to sleep are you?"

He shook his head. "Could I sleep in your bedroll tonight?"

She smiled, "I just broke Luin of that habit."

"Please? Erestor slept in his Nana's bedroll with her last night." He said gently. "It's alright, I'll be fine I'm being childish."

"Elrond." She said gently.

"Yes?"

"Come on," she smiled.

He smiled and took her hand, and she crawled into her bedroll and him after her. He huddled against her and hid his face in her hair. Her warm arms encircled him, and he felt safe for once. "Everything will be ok." She said quietly. He fell asleep quite quickly. But soon after he woke with a start, hyperventilating. Earien embraced him, rubbing his back. His eyes were wide open and he felt like his throat was restricting. "It's ok, deep breaths," she said quietly, humming. "Listen to the rushing water and my voice. Do you hear the river?" He nodded, tears flowing down his face. "Good. That's the river we washed up in yesterday. We'll have breakfast, and walk with Erestor and his mother until we reach the mountains. Have you ever seen mountains?" He shook his head, his heartbeat calmed. "They are big, tall as the sky and twice as beautiful. We will cross those mountains tomorrow, and we will be in a whole new land, full of adventure and opportunities that await us. That does not sound too terrible now does it?"

Elrond shook his head, "that does not sound terrible."

"No, it doesn't. There we will build a big house, and maybe you and Luin can have your own horses. What kind of house would you like?" He shrugged, "come on, describe me your perfect house."

"I liked your house in Sirion."

"Our house. What did you like about it?"

"It was, perfect. It was by the water and I liked the stain glass windows. It was comfortable." He said quietly. Earien was still rubbing his back, and she looked at him with a small smile.

"Whenever you're afraid, you think about that house we will build."

He fell asleep again soon after and woke in his own bedroll. He sat up, and Thranduil saw him move from the corner of his eye and approached him. "Good morning."

"Good morning," he said and yawned. "Where is Earien?"

"Let's let her sleep for a while, get some extra rest."

Elrond nodded, and Thranduil waited for him by the fire while he got dressed. He came and sat with him, and Thranduil fed him some oatmeal.

"what about that hair?" He asked.

"What's wrong with it?" Elrond asked.

"would you like me to braid it for you?"

"Earien always braids it for me."

"Well, I don't think she would mind do you?"

Elrond smiled and shook his head, and sat in front of Thranduil. He ran his hands through his hair and sang while he braided. When he was done he looked in the reflection of the pan. It was elaborate and beautiful, and Elrond spun around. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Why don't we go for a walk?" Elrond nodded, and he and Thranduil walked toward the forest edge away from the field. Thranduil's long dark green tunic brushed his ankles and he smiled over at him, "I feel you will go on to do great things. So does Earien."

"You think so?"

"I know so," he said with a smile.

"Can I talk to you about something that has bothered me for a long time?"

Thranduil nodded, "of course. However, you do not wish to speak to Earien?"

"I have, but I feel you will answer me earnestly."

"Go ahead."

"I feel as if you were correct. I am a nuisance to the group."

Thranduil looked down at him, "what if I were to tell you we thought you a burden. Where would you go?"

"To Ereinion. Surely he will have a place for me," Elrond said quietly.

"Elrond," Thranduil sighed and turned and put his hands on his shoulders, "I had a conversation with Earien and my father just the other day, and would you like me to tell you what was said about you, word for word?" Elrond nodded, his eyes wide. "Well, we spent the afternoon discussing how I was wrong about you, you are not a hassle. Do not think that because I said it before. I merely said it because I was worried for Earien and Luin and their safety and happiness, and you make them both very happy."

Elrond stared at Thranduil, "that is true?"

"Every word," he heard Earien say behind him and he spun around.

Thranduil smiled at him, and at Earien. "You heard me ask-"

She nodded, and Thranduil cleared his throat, "I will see you both later," he said before walking away.

"Why did you not tell me you felt that way?" she said gently.

"I knew you would not tell me if you did not."

"Are you reassured now?" she asked gently.

He nodded, tears pricking his eyes. "You really do not think me a burden?"

"I honest do not, with all my heart," she smiled. He ran into her arms, and she kissed the top of his head.

"You worry yourself too much. You are young you should be having fun." He nodded in her arms and smiled at her. She wiped hair from his eyes and took his hand. They started toward the camp, and Elrond looked up at her. She smiled, and pulled him against her, "I am always here for you when you need me. Why don't you go to see Erestor? Instead of hanging around me and the ladies," she teased.

"But I wish to be with you today if you do not mind."

"Of course I don't mind," she smiled, "Why don't we go on a picnic with Thranduil, Luin, and Erestor?"

Soon they were off, and Elrond was happy to be distracted from his worries. He did not want the gift of foresight, and he was worried what he saw would come true. But he swept it aside for a time and enjoyed the presence of his great aunt and uncle. They ate in a small clearing until Thranduil's father called for them to begin their travels again, and they returned and began their trek up the towering mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please review.


	9. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elves and men begin their journey over Ered Luin into Middle Earth.

FA 544-545

It was hard for Elrond, but he wouldn't admit it to the others. Being half elvish, he wasn't as strong and did not have the endurance the others had. He also felt the cold increasing as they climbed, and the others barely seemed to notice. They stopped for a break, and Earien gave Elrond his cloak and he rested for a time. When they began to walk again, Earien walked behind Luin, Elrond, Erestor, Alassiel, and Thranduil. They spoke quietly with cheerful faces, and anxiety washed over Elrond. They were leaving Beleriand, possibly forever. As they got higher into the mountains, snow appeared and Elrond began to shiver. His hood was drawn, and his feet sunk into the snow, unlike the others. He was freezing, and suddenly he was afraid he would freeze to death. He turned around to Earien, who drew back her hood.

"Elrond-" she said quietly.

"Earien- I-" he shivered, and she took off her cloak and wrapped it around him before lifting him into her arms. Her gentle hands drew his hood over his head and hid his face in her neck. She was warm, and he huddled against her and tried to calm his violent trembling. He knew he was quite heavy for her, and her pace slowed with him in her arms. The wind picked up, and they stopped for the night in a clearing between the peaks. Elrond used both her blanket and his and they slept next to a rock to shield themselves from the wind. Elrond was afraid Earien would die keeping him alive, as she continuously went without for he and Luin. The next day they began early, and Elrond shivered silently against her. Thranduil had offered to take him and she agreed, and he carried Elrond for a time.

"I do not know if it is wise for me to turn back with the boys." She said to Thranduil. Elrond's head spun around to look at her. "He cannot take it, Thranduil."

He stared at her, "you do not think he will make it?"

"I am uncertain."

"I do think he will be alright. A man would be dead already. He does not take the temperature like an elf, but certainly not as a man either. But if you decide to turn back, I will join you."

"What of your Adar?"

"We will meet again one day." He said with a nod, "however, you cannot kill yourself in the process, you are no use to the boys dead."

She ignored him, and Elrond was returned to her once they stopped. They stopped in a cave large enough for most of the group, and there was another cave nearby for the rest. She unwrapped Elrond, and he was drenched in sweat but was very cold.

"What hurts?" she asked quietly, pulling his boots off.

"My feet," he said quietly. "Earien-"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to die?"

"Why would I die?"

"Lord Thranduil-"

"Thranduil worries about everything," she said, "I will not die."

"I'm afraid."

"We all are. But you have nothing to fear. Once we get over the mountain pass the meadows will be green and lush, and birds and animals will be abundant and singing. There may even be elves there. And you and I and Luin will build a big beautiful cottage just like the one in Beleriand and we can begin our library again. But for now do not be afraid. We are almost there."

Elrond did not know it, but rations were low due to a lost bag of lembas and she had been giving Elrond and Luin all of her rations. Elves could go long without food and water and rest, but the mixture along with carrying an elfling through the bitter snow with no cloak was taking its toll on Earien, similar to those who crossed the Helcaraxe. Earien stuffed Elrond's boots with fabric from the bottom of her dress for insulation, and Thranduil carried him for hours the next day. Earien helped Luin, as he too was growing tired as quickly as the rest of them.

The mountains were far more treacherous than Oropher had expected. The temperatures were very cold and he was very afraid to lose anyone. Elves were resilient, but this terrain truly tested them and their limits. They had lost a few of the Edain, and nothing grieved Oropher more. He didn't wish to lead anyone to their death, but this was how it had to be. He too had foreseen land sinking into the sea as young Elrond had. It was coming, and they would die in Beleriand. As a high-ranking official in Doriath as well as in Sirion, he was being looked to for guidance.

Elrond saw time pass in a daze. Once it was light, another it was dark and he was in Earien or Luin or Thranduil's arms.

It wasn't until he opened his eyes in Oropher's arms. He flinched, and Oropher's large hand smoothed over his back.

"Where is Earien? Luin?"

"They are resting for a while. Everyone has grown quite weak."

Once he opened his eyes and sat up, he realized he was not cold. It was warm and green, and the sun shone on his face. Oropher was walking toward Thranduil and a blanketed mound next to him. The bitter, biting mountains lay behind him, and he looked exhausted. He smiled regardless and stood. Oropher put him down, and he walked over to Thranduil.

"Is she-"

"She is fine, as is Luin. They are very tired."

"What will happen now?" Elrond asked quietly. He was a little dizzy, and Thranduil pulled him to sit next to him.

"Lord Cirdan has chosen an area for settlement, and we will all settle there for a time until more decisions are made."

Elrond nodded and looked out over the sea. He couldn't help but think of his parents, of Elros and of Ereinion. Maedhros and Maglor. He'd left so much behind in Beleriand, and here he was in a strange land with a blank slate. He simply prayed everyone would be ok, and this place would be kinder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Each chapter may skip several decades from here on out. Please let me know what you think!


	10. Choices and Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond adjusts to his new life in the Grey Havens, but not without changes following him.

SA 15

Once settled in the Falas with Cirdan for a time, Earien, Luin, and Elrond set up their new home. Elrond was happy and felt at ease. He grew to be braver and learned to master his fighting technique. He also finished training to be a healer and established himself to be a successful member of their society. By this time Ereinion and the other elves had won the war, and made their way over the mountains to Middle Earth as well, and Beleriand was nearly entirely beneath the waves.

He received many letters from Elros, telling him he was alright, and that Eonwe was on his way to speak to him, for some reason. His writing was nervous, apologetic. It made Elrond anxious for Eonwe's arrival. He woke early one rainy morning with a feeling deep within him that Eonwe would be there that day. He went downstairs to Earien and Luin. Luin was absent, but Earien was reading on the sofa and Thranduil was sitting at the table in his uniform, pouring over maps. He didn't want to disturb them so he remained silent, but his pacing soon made Thranduil groan and glare up at him. Elrond flinched and sighed, and Earien laughed.

"What is the matter, Elrond? What is making you pace around so?"

He walked over to the couch, "Eonwe is arriving today to speak to me about something."

"Eonwe? Manwe's Herald?" Thranduil gaped at him.

"Yes, that is why I'm pacing," Elrond said impatiently.

"Elros did not tell you why he is coming?"

"No, just that he was, and that he was sorry," he said nervously.

Earien pursed her lips, "you cannot tell?"

He sighed. He'd been digging his mind for some explanation, but there was none. He shook his head.

"Your power will grow stronger. I am sure if it was something horrendous Elros would not make you wait weeks to hear the news." Elrond nodded. She was right, but he was still nervous. There was a knock at the door and Elrond jumped and looked to Earien, his eyes wide. Answer it. It is for you."

He nodded and Thranduil stood as he walked by. He pulled the door open, and surely, there was Eonwe. He was dressed similarly to the first time Elrond had seen him, many, many years ago, before the war. He was equal- if not more terrifying than before, but was wearing a different armor, and his hair was held back by a chain of gold and pearls. Beside him stood two golden-haired elves of exquisite stature and beauty, most likely Vanyarin princes. Elrond gulped nervously.

"Elrond, son of Earendil," Eonwe inquired. Elrond nodded. "I wish to speak to you, if I may." He nodded and followed Eonwe out of the house and toward the sea. There was a large golden tent with many guards, both elf and maia, standing outside of it. He followed Eonwe into the tent, and Eonwe sat on a throne of gold and gems and watched him with unblinking eyes. After a moment, he spoke, "Your father, Earendil, has done many perilous deeds during the course of his short life. He has put his life on the line for those of his kin time and time again, and for that reason the Valar have offered him and his bloodline a choice." Elrond's heart knocked against his ribcage. "The choice of lineage. You and your brother may both choose the path of the Edain or the path of the Eldar. Make your choice wisely, for it cannot be undone, and will affect those after you as well."

"I-I can choose to be a full-blooded Elf or Man?" Elrond sputtered incredulously.

"Indeed," Eonwe boomed.

"May I ask what Elros has chosen?"

"He has chosen the path of the Edain and has been chosen to be King of Numenor," Eonwe said. "He has not told you?"

Elrond shook his head, his mind whirring. "I also wished to ask you if you wished to know the fate of the two eldest sons of Feanor."

He took a step back, "I do not know, do I?"

"That is up to you, however, I feel as if you have an idea."

"I wish to know," he said nervously.

"They both stole the Silmarils from my tent, at my allowance. After which Maedhros leapt with one silmaril into a fiery chasm."

Elrond's stomach dropped, "what of Maglor?"

"Maglor threw the second silmaril into the sea. He now grieves his decisions in life and walks the shores. I do not know where he is now."

Elrond looked out to the two small islands that were the last remains of Beleriand and saw the very distant speck of what must have been Numenor. He felt lightheaded, and his vision was blurred. Elros, mortal?

"You do not have to choose now-"

"I wish to be of the Eldar," he said forcefully.

Eonwe did not move, "it would be wise to take time to consider. I will stay until tomorrow."

"I am sure of my decision. I cannot imagine a life with the Edain, even though that is the path my brother has chosen."

Eonwe nodded, "as you wish. Good luck, son of Earendil. I leave you with a friend of your father's, Glorfindel, to help you." He said, gesturing to the golden haired elf to his right. "May your days be blessed." He touched his shoulder and said a Valarin prayer before Elrond blacked out.

Sun streamed into his eyes, and Elrond groaned and rolled over. He opened his eyes slowly, and Erestor sat in his rocking chair by the window, book in hand. His long raven black hair was down and braided to frame his face. His light grey eyes looked up to meet Elrond's, and he smiled.

"Nice to see you conscious."

Elrond groaned and rolled to face him, "how long have I been out?"

"Four days. We were beginning to get worried."

He stared at the window, the Eonwe event refreshing its memory in his mind. "Glorfindel-"

"He is sitting by the sea. He has not spoken much since his arrival."

"I must speak with him, he is here for me." He said quietly, "Elros is King of Numenor."

"I know. Tar Minyatur, actually."

Elrond stared at him, "I mean to visit him soon."

"How is he?" Elrond asked curiously.

Erestor knew he meant Glorfindel. "He's interesting," He said quietly. "He seems as if he feels very uncomfortable here, and he is difficult to approach." Elrond swallowed nervously. What was he supposed to do with him? "Earien and Thranduil have spoken to him quite a bit. You could ask them." Elrond nodded and stood up. He was dizzy for a moment, but once his head cleared and he got his balance, he looked over at Erestor. He was shorter. His vision was also clearer. He could see Erestor's heartbeat and the beat of the wings of the fly on the opposite wall. "You're so, tall."

Elrond turned and looked in the mirror. His ears were more pointed, and his form was more athletic than before. "Earien!" He cried. Erestor sat down, mouth agape, and Earien ran up the stairs and into his room.

"What? What's the matter?" She took him in and smiled, "you've grown taller."

"I-" he stuttered, and her smile faded. It was all hitting him at once.

"Erestor, honey, it's about time for dinner is it not? Your mother will be looking for you."

He got the hint and nodded, "see you, Elrond." He said before leaving.

"Elros, and Maglor- poor Maedhros-" Elrond stuttered.

She embraced him, and he was trembling. "Elros chose his path, a path that will make him happy. Maglor and Maedhros chose a path they felt they had to, and I think eventually, we all knew that would be their end. But they are no longer seeking the silmarils, so that is a relief for them to a degree I'm sure."

"It's so much-"

"I know. I know. But you can visit Elros whenever you want to. In fact, you have quite a bit of mail waiting for you."

Elrond smiled sadly, "what about Glorfindel?"

"He's here to help you, not to make you worry about him."

"Why do I need help?" "I don't know, your father and the Valar must have foreseen you needing his help. That is not bad, and Glorfindel is very kind."

"Erestor said he's uncomfortable."

She sighed, "well he went from Gondolin, which was destroyed around him, to Mandos Halls, to Middle Earth. His life has been in the air for a long time, and now he is in a strange place with strange people he's never met. No one he knew from before is here, they are all dead and gone. You can imagine how scary it is for him." Elrond nodded, he hadn't thought of that. "To be honest-" she said quietly. "I believe it will be you helping him for a short while before he begins to help you."

Elrond nodded, and she left him to get dressed and to come down. Thranduil and Luin were at the table, and they looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back but made his way outside with Earien. Glorfindel had waited long enough. He was sitting by the ocean, throwing rocks into the water. He turned when he heard their approach, and stood. He looked nervous, and Elrond suddenly felt shy.

"Glorfindel, this is Elrond. Earendil and Elwing's son and Tuor and Idril's grandson."

He smiled and bowed his head. "Your father and your grandparents are close friends of mine. It is nice to meet you finally."

Elrond smiled shyly, and nodded, "you as well." He was intimidating, like Thranduil's father.

"Your father has sent me here to serve you how I can. I had always served your grandparents, and I am happy to help you how I can."

"Thank you," Elrond said and felt pressured to say more. "I appreciate your assistance, however currently it is unclear to me how I need it."

"For me as well. But they know more than we ever shall." Elrond smiled shyly at him and Earien smiled to them both.

Elrond went to bed early that night, and he could hear Glorfindel's footsteps late into the night. He rose and went out to the hall. Glorfindel stood facing Earien's door and looked over at Elrond. "You ok?" Elrond asked quietly.

"Um, yeah, I just- I- I couldn't sleep." He whispered.

Elrond beckoned him and he approached him hesitantly. "You can wake me, Glorfindel, if you wish," Elrond said, closing the door.

"I did not wish to disturb you. You have been ill."

"I am alright. What ails you?"

Glorfindel looked out the window to the sea, "I am homesick. That is all."

"How long were you in Valinor for before you were sent here?"

"A century or so. I have just become a creature of comfort since Gondolin. Change makes me nervous."

"That is the same for everyone, especially me. I will not steer you wrong."

"I do not doubt that, but it steals my sleep nonetheless."

Elrond sighed "if you wish to return-"

"No, no. I will not leave a task set before me. I am just having a moment of weakness."

"We can go for a walk if you wish."

Glorfindel nodded.

After a few days, Elrond felt more comfortable with Glorfindel, and he grew to trust him more and more. When he returned home from a walk one day with Erestor, he found several letters waiting for him.

He hadn't heard much from Ereinion or how he was, except that he was establishing a kingdom of his own now that he held the position of King of the Noldor. He'd figured he had forgotten him and had quite gotten over it with time.

Until Elrond saw his letter.

Dear Elrond,

I have heard you have established yourself a successful life as a healer, and Cirdan tells me you have become quite skilled as a warrior and that you are a high ranking member of the guard. I knew from when you were a child that you would grow to be strong. Powerful. For that reason and because Cirdan speaks so highly of you I wish to place you in my council, which I am sure you will continue to move up in over time. Think about it for a time, and respond to me when you are ready. I hope all is well with you and give Earien and Luin my best.

-Ereinion Gil Galad

Elrond stared at the letter for an unmeasured amount of time before rising and seeking out Earien. She was having wine with Thranduil, and they were laughing about something when he went out on the patio. She looked up at him, "Elrond, come and join us."

"I would like to, but, I need to speak with you."

Her smile faded, and Thranduil rose and nodded to them both before leaving quietly. "What is it? You look upset." She said quietly.

"I received this letter today," he said quietly and handed it to her. She read it and looked up at him, her face entirely unreadable.

"This is good news. Why are you upset?" She asked, standing.

He stared at her, "I do not wish to be parted from you, or to move again."

She smiled softly and set her wine glass down. "What do you wish to do? Do you want to work for Ereinion?"

He nodded, "yes, but I am reluctant."

"Changes are scary. There is no other way to put it. Soon I will leave to join Oropher in Greenwood the great with Thranduil, and I am reluctant myself."

"I wish to go with you, but I also wish to go to Lindon. Come with me-" he said quietly and she shook her head.

"I must go to Greenwood. Luin is there now, and I have a position there. My people are there. I wish to be with you as well, but there is nothing for me in Lindon."

He stared at her, "I am sorry."

"Do not be!" She said quickly. "Circumstances will bring us apart through life and bring us back together. But I will always be there for you whenever you need. We're family, and no distance can take that from us."

Elrond nodded, and she gripped his shoulders, "you will excel in Lindon, Elrond. It is your path."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! We're very near the end now, I hope you enjoy the final chapters! Please let me know what you think.


	11. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of Elrond through the second age and the beginning of the third.

Second and Third ages

He wrote to Ereinion and accepted his generous offer, and was leaving a week later. Ereinion told him that he could bring whomever he wished, so Glorfindel and Erestor were going with him. He felt guilty the remaining days until he left, constantly seeking reassurance from Earien that he was making the right decision.

Once the day finally came, he had his things packed and was saying goodbye to Earien. He was emotional but held it down. She had been the first person to ever show him that there was love and kindness in the world. Joy and happiness and beauty. Now he was on his own, and she wouldn't be there to talk to him when he was nervous. Her hair was down and waved gently in the wind, her light gown blowing around her. She approached him, a loving look in her eyes, and pulled him into her arms.

"I'm so proud of you." She smiled. "We'll always be together, no matter how far I am," she said quietly so only Elrond could hear.

"I'll write. Every day," he said, tears springing into his eyes.

"I'm looking forward to it. I'll write when I get to Greenwood. Be safe, do not be afraid. I have a gift for you," she smiled.

He cocked his head, and she pulled a golden box from her pocket. Tears sprang into his eyes, and he remembered-

_Maedhros embraced him, "goodbye, this is for you," he whispered and handed Elrond a small ornate box of gold and sapphires. He opened it to a golden brooch of swirling knots. They turned and walked away, and Elrond threw the box in their direction, and it clattered and slid across the floor._

"You kept it all this time- I-I thought I thought it was gone for good-" He gasped, tears falling down his cheeks.

She wiped them away, "No, Ereinion gave it to me for safekeeping. I knew you would want it one day." He took the box with shaking hands and opened it. The golden brooch of swirling knots twinkled up at him, and he could see Maglor and Maedhros' faces that day. So shameful, guilty. He'd broken their hearts. "Be happy. They will always love you and wish for you to be happy."

He smiled through his tears and embraced her, "thank you."

"It is my pleasure."

"I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled and wiped tears from her eyes. "I'll miss you."

"And I you."

He got on his horse and Erestor smiled weakly to him and waved to his mother. Glorfindel nodded to him, and he turned to look at Earien one last time before spurring his horse and riding away, not looking back at Earien or the sea. They were riding away from the shore and mountains. It would take time for him to get used to the idea. He stopped at the top of a hill to look at the Grey Havens once more before he turned and looked forward into his new life. He, Glorfindel, and Erestor stopped for the night, and it was a sleepless night plagued by nightmares and worries for Elrond. It did not take long for them to reach Lindon, and Elrond was surprised at its grandeur. It's building were tall and white with blue banners billowing against the clear sky. A guard approached them, and Elrond got off of his horse.

"What brings you here?" The guard asked.

"I am Elrond Peredhil. Ereinion Gil-Galad awaits my arrival. These are my companions; Glorfindel, and Erestor."

"I will bring you to your rooms to rest from your journey, Ereinion is holding a meeting later today and will speak to you of your position here."

A groom took their horses and servants carried their bags to their rooms. Elrond was lead to his last and his was larger than those of his companions. He had a sitting room with a large windowed balcony with gauzy white curtains that licked at him as he walked by. He drew the doors at the other end of the room and within was his bedroom. There was a large bed with navy blankets and more of the white gauzy curtains around his bed. There was a large domed ceiling over the bed with windows that looked up at the sky so he could watch stars from his bed. There was a large bathroom and another balcony, and Elrond was impressed and equally intimidated by the magnificence of Lindon. Would he do well in such a place?

He swallowed his concern for a time while meeting with Ereinion.

He stood in his office, wearing a silk blue robe that lay behind him, "It is wonderful to see you, Elrond. You have grown, and I am happy you accepted my offer."

"I was happy to receive your offer, your majesty." Elrond bowed.

Gil Galad had also grown. He had seen war and led thirty years of battle. He had wisdom in his eyes and a calm sense of authority. "You have always shown incredible potential, and now it is time to hone it. I would be honored if you would agree to train to become my Herald."

Elrond's mouth gaped, and he shut it quickly, "I am the one who is honored, my lord," he gasped.

"I hear Glorfindel is with you?"

"Yes, he was sent to assist me by my father in Valinor."

"Glorfindel shall be a captain if he wishes, he has much skill, and Erestor can be your second if he so wishes. How is Earien?"

"Thank you, my lord. She is well. She left for Greenwood shortly after I did, I am awaiting news of her safe arrival."

"She will arrive safely, I am sure."

Ereinion spoke to him of his duties and had him attend a council meeting with him before he turned in. He could not get over his new living quarters. It was beautifully decorated, and herald? He could not believe it and he couldn't hide his smile. Herald of Ereinion Gil-Galad. He checked for letters. Just his weekly letter from Elros.

Late that night, Elrond woke and looked up at the stars. The crescent moon shone down on him, and he thought of Maglor and Maedhros. He wished he could have seen them one last time, but on the other hand, it would have made the news of their fates even more devastating. But they didn't deserve the hand they had been dealt. They had been young when they had made their oath to a father they were desperate to please. A father that would die soon after, leaving them alone with the consequences.

Soon after Maedhros had been captured and tortured for three decades, something he never got over and never deserved. He hoped the Valar would be merciful with them, as he gazed up at the twinkling stars.

He didn't sleep for a few nights, he was nervous about his new job and what was ahead. Elros spoke of his kingdom, and he considered visiting him in the near future. The next morning he met Glorfindel in the garden for breakfast wearing his best robes and Maedhros' brooch at his neck. He was seated and going through the mail, Birds sang and the sun glittered through the ivy leaves around them. Elrond sat across from him, and Glorfindel looked up at him.

Glorfindel looked distressed, and Elrond swallowed nervously, "what is wrong?"

"Earien has arrived in Greenwood," Ereinion said quietly.

Elrond's blood rushed from his face, "Why has she not written to me?"

"She is not well. They were attacked by stray orcs and Earien was shot through the shoulder with a crossbow bolt. She has not been awake long since that day."

"What?"

"Luin has written. He says she will live and she is alright, but she is unable to write to you and he did not want you to worry."

Elrond nodded and fingered the brooch at his neck. "So you believe her to be alright?"

"She is alright, Elrond. Do you not feel that yourself?"

"Sometimes my worry fogs my judgment."

Elrond swiftly moved up in Ereinion's favor and became his most trusted advisor and companion. He visited Elros many times and came to enjoy Numenor as well. He made friends and grew very close with Glorfindel and Erestor as well. He honed his healing skills and became an expert in the art of war. His foresight became strong and dependable and he could seek answers and read the future like a book instead of waiting for it to come to him. His nightmares were few and far between, and he only had them when something very bad was about to happen. Earien visited once, but he soon stopped answering her letters for a time. Although he missed her, he was busy. He would promise himself he would write her later, and months would go by before he would find the letters he'd meant to answer under paperwork. Eventually, she stopped trying.

It wasn't until a week before the battle that his neglect hit him. He felt terribly guilty that he had ignored her, that he had responded to her well wishes with silence. He was preparing to go into battle with Gil-Galad, possibly for the last time. He was wearing the brooch. He wished he could have written to Earien of his worries and concerns, but he was sure she was angry and would not want to speak to him. So he went without her council, just Gil-Galad's, which was given to him just before the start of the battle.

"I am proud of you, Elrond. You have been a magnificent friend and herald, and I wish you all of Eru's blessings."

It would be the final thing he would say to him.

On his return to Rivendell from battle, he pledged himself to the daughter of Galadriel. He missed Ereinion with a fire deep in his soul that licked at his heart whenever he thought of him or looked at the ring, Vilya, that now decorated his finger. He sent a letter to Greenwood, humbly asking for Earien and Luin to attend their wedding, and offering his apology. He did not see her before the start of the ceremony, but in the middle he glanced behind him and saw Earien, Luin, and Thranduil, to his surprise. He did not look well, but Elrond knew he had been having a hard time with the loss of his father.

Once the ceremony was over, he made his way immediately over to Earien. He felt shy and embarrassed, but he'd missed her so and not speaking with her was unimaginable. He caught her eye, and she paused her conversation with Glorfindel and approached him. He threw his arms around her, and he knew she was stunned, but she returned the embrace.

"I am so terribly sorry, I did not mean to neglect our relationship so. So much has happened and every time I wished you were with me."

She sighed in his arms, "Elrond, it is alright. You are an elfling no longer, I know as much. I was hurt, I admit, but it is alright now," she looked at him, his face in her hands. "You are married now! A lord."

He nodded with a grin, "thanks to you."

"No, you did that all on your own," she said and touched the brooch at his neck, "I am so proud of you, and I know Maglor, Maedhros, Ereinion, Elros, and your parents are as well."

His face fell, "I have lost so many-" he whispered.

"I know, and you will lose more. I know you know that in your heart. One day you will see them again."

"Not Elros."

"No not Elros. But his love for you will never die, penneth." He nodded tears in his throat. He hadn't spoken to anyone of Elros' death. He pushed the grief far below the surface when he was around others. It was the same with Ereinion. But Glorfindel and Erestor had noted his melancholy. "We can talk about this later. Be happy, introduce me to your bride," she smiled.

He nodded and lead her over to Celebrian, who was standing with her mother.

"Lady Earien, a pleasure as always," Galadriel said.

"You are looking lovely, Lady Galadriel," Earien smiled and turned to Celebrian.

"This is my daughter, Celebrian," Galadriel smiled.

"The beautiful bride," Earien greeted.

"It is wonderful to meet you. Elrond has told me much of you and your kindness."

Earien spoke to Celebrian for a time, and he did not see her again until their guests were all turned in. Thranduil had been entirely silent since he had arrived with the exception of a few words to Earien occasionally. Elrond found Thranduil, Luin, and Earien in the library, sitting quietly by the fire.

Luin heard him first and stood with a wide grin. Elrond smiled and embraced him, "I thought you had forgotten us." Luin laughed.

"I am sorry about that, it will not happen again," Elrond said sincerely.

Luin winked at him, and nodded to his sister, "I will see you tomorrow."

She nodded, and Elrond nodded his head to the chair, "may I sit?"

Earien smiled, "of course."

He sat, taking a cautious look at Thranduil. He was staring into the fire, flames dancing in his cerulean eyes. Earien followed his gaze and nudged Thranduil with her foot. He looked slowly over at her, then to Elrond. "Elrond, my apologies. I am quite tired from our journey here and did not notice you enter."

Elrond nodded, "it is alright, I assumed as much. I am happy you decided to come. I know it is a long journey, and it must have been hard to get away."

"Yes, with my father's death I have been extraordinarily occupied with matters of the kingdom, but it is my pleasure."

"I am very sorry about that, Thranduil," Elrond said quietly.

"It was a brutal battle and many lives were lost that day. My apologies for yours. I know Gil-galad was important to you."

Elrond nodded, and Thranduil rose and walked carefully from the room.

Earien smiled at Elrond, "I believe the worst is behind us."

"I agree."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Bittersweet moment. Thanks to everyone for reading and for sharing your thoughts with me. It made this story particularly enjoyable to write. 
> 
> If you wish to continue with these characters, there are three more in this series, the next one being _The Struggles of a new King ___, picking up from here and following Thranduil's experiences with running a kingdom and getting over his father's death as well as his conflicting feelings for Earien. Next I'll be writing about Khamul and the Witch King and I'll be publishing a story on Maedhros and Maglor simultaneously. So follow me if you're interested in either of those! Thanks again! :)


End file.
